


Il malvagio piano di Fiorello

by giulia_liddell



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Festival di Sanremo, Festival di Sanremo 2020, M/M, This is trash, amadello, bossille, domille, i will probably go to hell for all of this but fuck it i'm having fun, sanremo 2020 is gay, trash, volevo partecipare al trash ed allo shitposting e adesso eccomi qui
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell
Summary: [originariamante postata su Tumblr]Sanremo 2020 è arrivato alla sua ultima serata. Fiorello ha un piano per concludere la finale con il botto.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms, Lauro De Marinis|Achille Lauro/Edoardo Manozzi|Boss Doms, Rosario Fiorello/Amedeo Sebastiani|Amadeus, Tiziano Ferro/Victor Allen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Il malvagio piano di Fiorello

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like men
> 
> Godetevi il puro trash di questa fanfiction!

Fiorello si sta preparando nel suo camerino. Questa è l’ultima serata, la grande finale, l’epica conclusione del settantesimo festival di Sanremo e tutto è andato secondo i piani.

Fiorello sorride al suo riflesso nello specchio mentre si sistema la sua elegante e luccicante giacca. Gli mancherà un po’ indossare abiti così sfarzosi una volta finito il festival, ma al momento gli interessa solo quanto bene gli sta questa giacca e quanto renderà migliore la serata che sta per iniziare.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta «Signor Fiorello, tra cinque minuti sul palco!» annuncia un tecnico aprendo appena uno spiraglio per farsi sentire. «Certo, certo. Grazie.» risponde Fiorello e improvvisamente sente che gli tremano le mani. Era completamente calmo fino ad ora, ma adesso, con la realizzazione che la serata sta davvero per cominciare, l’agitazione ha cominciato a salire. «Ce la puoi fare. Sei uno showman. Sarà una passeggiata per te.» si dice guardandosi un’ultima volta allo specchio. «È andato tutto perfettamente secondo i piani fino ad adesso e così sarà anche stasera.»

L’Ariston è pronto per la finale, il palco sembra più luminoso che mai, file di vasi pieni di fiori decorano ogni angolo libero e Amadeus sta salutando il pubblico. Fiorello si incanta un momento a guardarlo e si lascia scappare un sorriso “Quella giacca è orrenda…” pensa “Ma minchia, gli sta da Dio…” e prima che possa ritornare del tutto alla realtà sente il suo segnale e deve correre sul palco per il suo sketch di apertura.

Fiorello sorride con il suo miglior sorriso da showman, ma è ancora disorientato e assorto nei suoi pensieri. Non riesce proprio a concentrarsi. Amadeus se ne deve essere accorto perché gli lancia un’occhiata un po’ preoccupata e poi cerca di coprirla con una battuta «Ah, niente costumi stasera?» chiede con quel sorriso a trentadue denti e Fiorello è abbastanza sicuro di aver visto una traccia di rossore sulle guance del suo Ama’. «Ah, no, no… Stasera dobbiamo essere molto seri, Amadeus. È la finale dopotutto, è importante, non c’è spazio per le sciocchezze.» risponde Fiorello facendo del suo meglio per rimanere serio fino alla fine. L’espressione confusa di Amadeus è abbastanza per confermargli che ci è riuscito. Amadeus si riprende e annuncia la prima esibizione prima di ritirarsi velocemente dietro le quinte insieme a Fiorello.

«Fiore, senti, tutto okay? Ti ho visto un po’… Troppo serio… Stai cercando di nascondermi qualcosa? Uno sketch particolare? Mi vuoi fare qualche scherzo?» chiede subito Amadeus con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione e Fiorello deve fare del suo meglio per non mettersi subito a rassicurarlo. Si costringe a ricordarsi il suo piano e risponde con il tono più freddo possibile «Sono molto serio, Amadeus. Sei il conduttore, dovresti capire che questa è la serata in cui bisogna essere seri, o forse hai dimenticato come fare il tuo lavoro?» Amadeus resta senza parole e Fiorello pensa che forse ha esagerato, ma adesso è troppo tardi per tornare indietro, così decide di non aggiungere altro e si allontana.

Amadeus è un professionista, in fondo, e riesce ad affrontare il resto della serata senza farsi distrarre troppo dalle parole di Fiorello, ma lui lo osserva bene, lo conosce, sa che nel fondo della sua mente Amadeus ci ha rimuginato tutta la sera. Ma il conduttore continua a comportarsi come le altre sere: accoglie i suoi sketch con entusiasmo, ride ampiamente alle sue battute e continua a chiamarlo “ciurì”. Il cuore di Fiorello si scioglie ancora ogni volta, ma deve mantenere la sua apparenza seria e posata: non ricambia il soprannome, non ride tanto quanto le altre sere, si tiene sempre ad un passo o due di distanza e si comporta con la sua solita amichevolezza solo con gli ospiti e gli artisti. In particolare con Tiziano Ferro da il suo massimo: se qualcuno dovesse spiegare il significato di “gay” userebbe sicuramente qualche immagine di Fiorello e Tiziano in questa serata. Ogni limite che si può oltrepassare, Fiorello lo oltrepassa, ma sempre mantenendo le distanze da Amadeus.

Nel backstage Tiziano lo prende da parte per un attimo «Non stai esagerando un po’? Vic mi ha dato il permesso di aiutarti con il tuo folle piano, ma… Insomma, Fiore non credevo che arrivassi a tanto…» il cantante sembra genuinamente preoccupato e Fiorello è un po’ commosso «Tranquillo Tiziano, ho tutto sotto controllo e il bello deve ancora arrivare.» risponde lui sorridendo con aria di sfida, mentre Tiziano sgrana gli occhi «Oh no. Così mi spaventi sul serio, Fiore.» Fiorello ride «Beh, puoi dire a Vic che si divertirà molto…» Tiziano lo guarda male per un attimo «Rosario, Vic è in sala stasera, faccio un po’ fatica ad andare a parlargli, non credi?»

La serata continua a scorrere e Fiorello può vedere la confusione crescere sul volto di Amadeus di minuto in minuto. Si sente un po’ in colpa, ma solo un po’. Adesso sta per esserci l’ultima esibizione, quella di Achille Lauro, e l’attenzione di tutti è al massimo. Fiorello si affretta a raggiungere il giovane cantante nel backstage.

Achille sfoggia un meraviglioso costume da diavolo ispirato a quello di Elton John: ha davvero superato sé stesso stasera con la sua sfida a tutti i boomer di Sanremo, non solo un vestito provocante, non solo un vestito ispirato ad una grande icona LGBT, ma un vestito che richiama il Diavolo. Fiorello si sente fiero come un genitore. «Pronto, Fiorello?» chiede Achille mentre finisce di controllare il suo costume, Boss Dom è accanto a lui che lo aiuta. «Sono nato pronto, caro Achille. Vuoi due?» rilancia Fiorello e Boss Dom sorride compiaciuto «Stavamo aspettando questa occasione da quando siamo stati selezionati per il festival. Sarà epico.» Fiorello annuisce e sono tutti pronti per partire. Un attimo prima del loro segnare Achille da un bacio a Boss Dom «Dovresti risparmiarti per dopo.» lo prende in giro lui e Achille risponde a tono «Scusa, non potevo resistere.» Fiorello continua a sentirsi un genitore fiero, ma anche un po’ un terzo incomodo.

Ed ecco il momento decisivo. Achille viene chiamato sul palco e arriva accolto da scoscianti applausi. Il suo costume fa davvero effetto. Fiorello segue a ruota con una specie di vestito addosso e il pubblico è visibilmente confuso dalla sua presenza. La musica parte e Fiorello divide il microfono con Achille, dando tutto sé stesso. Ed ecco che al ritornello si toglie il vestito per rivelare la tutina semitrasparente da Freddie Mercury che Achille ha indossato la prima sera. Boss gli sorride e Achille gli si avvicina per mettergli il rossetto. Fiorello continua a cantare e a saltellare di qua e di là, il pubblico è sempre più confuso, ma non può evitare di essere anche entusiasta: è una performance meravigliosa. Purtroppo finisce quasi troppo presto. Le ultime note scompaiono e Fiorello si appoggia ad Achille esausto, ma con un sorriso soddisfatto. Il pubblico si alza in piedi per applaudire, Fiorello riesce a vedere che Vic, il marito di Tiziano, sta già ridendo come un matto. Adesso bisogna vedere se tutto si concluderà come previsto.

Amadeus torna sul palco confuso, estasiato e rosso come un peperone. Fiorello se la ride tra sé e sé. «Achille Lauro, signore e signori! E Rosario Fiorello! Wow! Eh… Non sapevo che questo sarebbe successo… Ma wow! Le sorprese della diretta, eh?» si avvicina ai due artisti e continua a lanciare occhiate a Fiorello che non muove un dito per rimettersi qualcosa addosso e coprire quella tutina. «Rosario… Rosario, ciurì, non mi avevi detto di questa cosa… Da quanto…? Non so neanche se vale come esibizione dato che hai cantato anche tu…» Amadeus è disorientato e non sa più cosa dire, lo ha pure chiamato per nome… Fiorello è un po’ intenerito. «Ma, Ama… L’esibizione non è finita.» risponde sorridendo come lo Stregatto. Il momento è arrivato. «Ah no?» Amadeus non riesce ad aggiungere altro per un momento «Che cosa c’è adesso?» aggiunge ancora incantato da Fiorello. Lui si avvicina, afferra il bavero del conduttore e lo bacia.

È uno di quei momenti in cui nessuno capisce cosa stia succedendo, c’è solo una gran confusione e un sussulto che coinvolge tutto il teatro, poi l’orchestra inizia a suonare una musica romantica. Se avessero detto ad Amadeus che l’ultima esibizione di Sanremo 2020 si sarebbe conclusa con Fiorello che se lo limona in mondovisione vestito da Freddie Mercury, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Eppure eccolo qui, tra le braccia di Fiorello, del suo ciurì, con svariati segni di rossetto intorno alla bocca.

Quando Fiorello lo lascia andare sono entrambi senza fiato per un qualche momento «Fior… Fio… Fiore… Credev… Credevo che non mi sopportassi più… Insomma da come mi hai trattat…» Amadeus cerca di parlare, ma Fiorello lo interrompe con un altro bacio, molto più casto, che dura appena un secondo. Amadeus sa che dovrebbe condurre il dannato settantesimo festival di Sanremo in questo momento, ma per come Fiorello lo sta guardando, può andare tutto al diavolo: il festival, l’Ariston e la Rai. «Volevo farti ingelosire un po’… Per tastare il terreno vedere se avevo una chance… E stasera volevo sorprenderti… Quindi il miglior modo era tenerti lontano, farti credere che non ci fosse assolutamente niente, che le scorse serate fossero state solo show. Ma nemmeno io sono uno showman così bravo da fingere tutto quello: era davvero tutto per te, il vestito da Don Matteo, il vestito da De Filippi, la canzone che ho cantato ieri… E avevo detto di aver messo la tutina di Achille, no?»

I microfoni sono ancora accesi. Tutti hanno sentito tutto. Tutti hanno visto tutto. E adesso all’Ariston regna un silenzio di tomba. L’unica cosa che si sente è Vic, che continua a morire dal ridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui!


End file.
